


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by Jade_Masquerade



Series: Holiday Drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Masquerade/pseuds/Jade_Masquerade
Summary: A bit of Christmas fluff in the Stark-Snow household based on the song of the same name.





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Lyanna Stark-Snow crept down the darkened stairs and peaked through the spaces on the bannister. From here, she could see the plate of double chocolate chip cookies and the lemon bars they’d baked earlier and the glass of milk they’d left out still sat on the living room table. 

_Good,_ she thought. _I haven’t missed anything._

She was seven now. She thought she was more than old enough this year to stay up by herself and wait for Santa. Lyanna insisted it was _Christmas Eve,_ just one night a year, but Mommy and Daddy had still sent her to bed at nine o’clock. 

No matter. She’d waited until the house went quiet and the hallway lights had gone out to sneak out. Who would ever know? 

Now she slowly slid down the staircase, step by step, until the lit Christmas tree and the piles of packages beneath it came into view. Ghost and Lady laid in front of the window beside the Christmas tree, cuddled against each other. Sometimes they slept in her bed with her. She liked those nights, snuggling with their soft fur and feeling warmer than her blankets could ever make her. 

Lyanna dared one more step, and then another, and what she saw next made her clap her hands over her mouth to keep herself from making a peep. 

_Santa_ was _here_! In her house! He sat in the armchair next to the fireplace where all their stockings had been hung, five in total this year. His bag of presents was open beside him, and Mommy sat on his lap. Lyanna wondered where Daddy was, but maybe he’d already had his turn to talk to Santa and had gone to bed. 

“You’ve been a very good girl this year, Mrs. Stark-Snow,” Santa was saying to Mommy. His voice sounded almost like Daddy’s… the same kind of low voice he always used to talk to Mommy when he thought Lyanna wasn’t listening. “What would you like for Christmas?” 

Mommy whispered her wishes in Santa’s ear, so Lyanna couldn’t hear what she had asked for, but Santa chuckled. 

“Seven hells, maybe I ought to rethink and put you on the naughty list.” 

If she had a chance to talk to Santa, she would have told him Mommy _definitely_ belonged on the nice list. She was always doing nice things like making Lyanna her favorite kind of lemonade, taking her to play at the park whenever they walked Ghost and Lady, holding her and stroking her hair whenever she was scared or upset. 

Lyanna felt a little guilty as she continued to watch Mommy share her wishes with Santa. Perhaps she should wake up Neddie so he could see, too? But Neddie was only four. He was still practically a baby compared to her, and he liked to be loud. He would probably scare Santa away. 

Santa was talking about the new baby now, with one hand on Mommy’s big belly, asking the baby if he was a boy or she was a girl and what she wanted to be named. Lyanna didn’t care if the baby was a boy or a girl; she just hoped it like playing swords and horses with her. She had heard Daddy whisper that he hoped for another girl though, one with shiny red hair like Mommy. Lyanna’s hair was more like Daddy’s—dark, curly, and unruly. Mommy’s hair was pretty, but she was glad she didn’t have Mommy’s hair. It took a long time for Mommy to dry her hair and brush it every day, and Lyanna hated brushing her hair. 

_Ari,_ Mommy had suggested as a name for the new baby, if she was a girl. After Arya—Lyanna liked that idea. She _loved_ her Aunt Arya. She was so fun to play with, and she brought Lyanna all the good toys Mommy said were “too dangerous.” Last time she’d brought Lyanna a _real_ sword, made out of metal with a fancy handle instead of the plain, wooden ones she already had. Although the tip was dull and its blade wasn’t even sharp at all, Aunt Arya told her to keep it a secret just between them. She kept it hidden under her bed ever since. 

She remembered Mommy asking Daddy a few weeks ago if he wanted to name the baby after one of his relatives instead. Lyanna didn’t know why they would do something like that. They had never even met any of Daddy’s family. They lived far away, and all of his aunts’ and uncles’ names were weird and too hard for her to remember or pronounce anyway. 

Mommy ran her fingers through the white strands of Santa’s beard. “Is this what you’ll really look like in a few years?” 

“In just a few years?” Santa snorted. 

“I don’t know, it’s not such a bad look,” Mommy said, toying with Santa’s beard the same way she liked to touch Daddy’s hair. Mommy took her turn now to pat Santa’s belly. “I might just be able to get used to this, too. At least now I don’t feel so bad in comparison.” 

“You’re beautiful, sweetheart,” Santa said, “Always. Especially right now.” 

Lyanna could see Mommy smile the same way she did whenever Lyanna brought her home something she’d made for her in art class at school or whenever Daddy told her she looked nice. 

“Santa,” Mommy said sweetly. She glanced up at the ceiling right above them, where the mistletoe hung that Mommy and Daddy liked to kiss under every chance they had it seemed. Lyanna made a face just like the one she saw Aunt Arya make whenever she caught them at it. “I know you’re busy tonight, but I heard it’s bad luck if you don’t kiss whenever you find yourself under the mistletoe…” 

Lyanna hadn’t known that, so she supposed it was okay when Mommy leaned in to kiss Santa. They kissed for almost as long as Mommy usually kissed Daddy, just to make sure to avoid any bad luck, Lyanna supposed. 

“Well, I must be off,” Santa said once they pulled apart, letting Mommy off his lap and standing up. “I suppose I’d better eat all those cookies first though. Give all the children who should be in bed right now a chance to get to sleep before I arrive at their homes. Nothing worse than when that happens.” 

Mommy’s eyes widened. “Oh no, Santa, what happens then? When there are children out of bed who are supposed to be asleep?” 

Santa grimaced. “Something no child wants on Christmas. All of their presents are magically replaced with _coal._ ” 

“Oh no, that’s _awful,_ ” Mommy gasped. “I am so glad Lyanna and Neddie are fast asleep right now. Whatever would they do with a stocking full of coal?”

Lyanna had heard enough. She slipped back into the dark hallway and scampered up to her room.


End file.
